


Sun and Moon

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [588]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedCan I be super cheeky and ask for John / Penny on a star gazing date in the back of the pickup truck





	Sun and Moon

Penny surfed her hand over the window rattling past as John expertly coaxed the ancient truck down the pot-holed back roads.  The sun was setting behind them, catching in the dust and dirt that had turned the window behind her mostly opaque.  It caught the loose flyaways of John’s hair, for once not slicked smoothly into a coiffed wave, making them glow gold.

He glanced over, feeling her looking at him, and she smiled and turned away, resting her head on her arm braced on the truck door as the Kansas plains rolled by.

The sun was just slipping below the corn fields as John turned off the road and up a narrow track.  The brake squeaked, and the door groaned as she swung it wide, but the dirt was warm beneath her bare feet.

John just swung up from the door and around into the flat bed, elegant and floating even back on earth.  He’s silhouetted against the emerging star field as he holds out his hand, helps her step lightly as her toes press against the warm rubber of the tyre and over into the truck bed.

The blanket is already spread out, and John hands her down to settle onto a pillow before unlashing the picnic basket he’d strapped down behind the wheel well.  The champagne popped, and Penny giggled as the bubbles hissed into the glass. 

It’s cool and sweet-sour against her tongue.  John clinked his glass against hers as he sank down, wiggling in until his back was propped up against the back of the cab.  Penny took another sip before putting her glass aside to curl up against his chest.  “Tell me a story,” she demanded.

“What story would you like?”

“Tell me the story of the sun and the moon.”

“You remember that?”

“Of course I do.  It’s the anniversary of when you first told it to me. I’d like to hear it again.”

He stroked her hair, coaxing her to relax completely against him.  She twitched the blanket over their legs, knowing the chill that Kansas nights drew in.  “This is the story of a lonely moon,” he began, voice low and rich, heard as much through her cheek pressed against his ribs as anything.  “Who rose one day and saw a perfect, golden sun….”


End file.
